1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an input apparatus, and a sensor sheet that are used in combination with a plurality of input keys two-dimensionally arranged and are capable of electrostatically detecting the proximity of a detection target.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flat information display apparatuses using liquid crystal display devices, in general, the contact of a finger or the like on a display panel surface is detected with a touch sensor, and a display image or an operation is controlled based on coordinate information of that contact position. Further, in recent years, there is proposed an information display apparatus capable of detecting not only a contact state but also a proximity state before a finger or the like touches a touch sensor. For example, Japanese patent application Laid-open No. 2008-117371 discloses a method of changing an inter-electrode distance between detection electrodes in accordance with a facing distance between a sensor means constituted of a plurality of detection electrodes and a target and adjusting a detection resolution.